1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to starting devices, and more particularly, to a starting device that powers on a computer when an input signal from an input device includes a starting signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a computer can be started by manipulating its power switch directly, so the starting operation is carried out at a place where the computer is. There is another technique to start the computer by remote control. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 8-190526 (Document 1) shows a technique to start a host machine with remote terminal equipment through a data communication network. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-224494 (Document 2) shows a technique to start a host machine with remote terminal equipment through a public telephone network. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-134346 (Document 3) shows a technique to start a computer by a signal of peripheral equipment through a connecting cable.
For example, the techniques disclosed in Documents 1 and 2 are achieved by having a terminal computer at the remote place, so systems become very expensive. The technique disclosed in Document 3 uses the cable for connecting the peripheral equipment and the computer, and it is therefore difficult to realize a long distance and operate the computer by remote control. In addition, the cables are expensive.